


Ok boomer

by spooderson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Nat are still friends, aka this isn't exactly team cap friendly, also, but isn't too unfrienly either, if you can even call it that, the rogues move back fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderson/pseuds/spooderson
Summary: The rogues have been pardoned and are moving back to the compound. Enter Peter, who is not having any of captain America's shit.Aka one of my favorite tropes: Peter being protective over Tony and getting in a fight with the rogues.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 768





	Ok boomer

Peter didn’t exactly know what happened during the events of the now infamous “civil war” between the avengers. He did, however, know that Tony had walked out of that fight having lost a lot – one of his most trusted friends, and teammates who he had counted on to be there with him when the world needed saving.

Peter still remembered the black eye and all of the other cuts and bruises that Tony had gotten in the fight. He remembered him sitting in the car with him and Happy, taking him back to his aunt, hiding his expression under the sunglasses, but Peter had still seen that Mr. Stark felt betrayed, sad and lonely. Then there was the guilt. Apparently, Mr. Stark thought that he was the one responsible for everything that had went wrong – the accords, the accident with Mr. Rhodes, whatever had happened after Peter had been benched and Mr. Stark went after the rogue avengers too…

So, to one day receive a text from Ms. Potts telling him that she needs his help with babysitting Tony while the rogue avengers move back to the compound was a little upsetting. Just like that, the people who had never really cared about Mr. Stark were let to move right back into Mr. Stark's property and use his money and probably blame him for a million other things that had or could go wrong.

Of course, Peter had agreed and so here he was, skipping school and coming to the compound on a Monday morning, ready to fight a bunch of superheroes – most of whom he had idolized since he was a little kid- if it came to that. And he was sure that it would, because from what he had overheard it seemed that they never really liked, or even tried to get to know Mr. Stark. So, of course, if something was wrong, they would gang up on him. 

And the thing with the accords? Peter had read all about them when they were proposed, and later had studied them in his current events class. He knew that at first they weren’t really good – a tad too controlling and restricting, but that was what most of the countries had wanted, and to think that Captain America and his gang had thought that they were above that, that they were so important that they should have free reign over everything they do and not have to face any consequences – that was bullshit. That was when he had lost his respect for the star-spangled superhero and he didn’t think that he could ever get it back...

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Happy, who was now looking at him from the driver’s seat and motioning for him to get out. Apparently they had already reached the compound.

“Thanks, Happy!” said Peter and after closing the door after himself skipped to the entrance.

“Hey, Friday! Where can I find Mr. Stark?” asked Peter as soon as he made it to the private part of the compound.

“Hello, Peter, it is nice to see you here and at this unusual time too. Mr. Stark is currently in the living room. Would you like me to tell him about your arrival?”

“No, thanks Friday!!” with that Peter turned to the elevator that would take him to Tony’s personal floor.

“Mr. Starrrk!!! Please tell me you have breakfast, aunt May did not feed e enough for the 4 hour drive here!!!” screamed Peter as soon as the elevator doors opened to Mr. Stark's personal floor.

“Wha- Peter?? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” squinted Tony and stood up from the couch he was sitting on before.

“Ms. Potts called me on Saturday and asked me to come here for the week. So here I am.”

“She asked you to skip school for a week and you just agreed? No “but Ms. Potts, I have classes and homework”??”

“Hey, when Ms. Potts asks you to do something you don’t question it, you just go and do it.”

“Yeah, Petey, I guess you’re right” smiled Mr. Stark. “But really, do you know why she asked you here?”

“Uh, yeah, I do know why she asked me here for the week… She said… she said that the, uhm, the rogue avengers were pardoned and are moving into the compound today.” Quietly answered Peter and looked down at his hands.

“Yeah, they have been pardoned… and are now moving into the compound. They’re supposed to arrive at 2pm, so we still have some time. Want to watch a movie or something?”

“Uhm, movie sounds great, Mr. Stark” smiled Peter.

With that they set about preparing to watch the movie – Tony went into the kitchen to make some actual food for the kid and then brought a bunch of snacks to the TV too. Meanwhile, Peter texted Ms. Potts that everything was under control and set about collecting all the throw pillows and blankets from the other sofas to the main one.

\-----------------------------------------------

They had been watching Disney movies for about 5 hours now, when Friday stopped “Mulan” and announced that the rogues had just arrived downstairs and were waiting to be let in.

“Well, looks like that’s it for our little movie marathon here. Let’s go and get this over with then…” Mr. Stark flashed him what was supposed to be a cheerful smile, but it looked way too forced to be believable.

“I think that’s for the best” Peter tried to smile back. But the truth was, he was very nervous. And not because he was afraid of meeting the avengers or because he was scared of how to introduce himself. No, he was scared for Tony, he looked like he may be on the verge of a panic attack and the people haven’t even entered the building yet. Peter was pretty sure that if they did anything to upset Tony he was going to fight them all.

They slowly made their way down and to the door behind which, in all their glory, were the rogue avengers – captain America, black widow, the falcon and Scarlet witch. Peter looked them over, since the glass was completely see through from the inside, but the people on the outside could not see inside. They looked like they had seen better days – captain America wore a jacket with holes in it and scarlet witches’ boots were all dirty and torn up.

Mr. Stark looked at Peter one more time before reaching for the doorknob: 

“You ready, kiddo?”

“Are you?” asked Peter instead of answering.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” said Tony and opened the door. “Welcome back”

“Tony…” captain America was the first one to speak out of the rogue ones “how’ve you been?”

“Better than ever. Now come in, or are you all planning to just stand outside all day? Your rooms are still the same, so I suppose you won’t need my help in finding them. Now, for some rules: no one is allowed into my private part of the compound unless I gave them permission to go there, so don’t even try to sneak in there – we’ve upgraded our security systems and you will end up in medbay if you try to sneak into someplace where you’re not supposed to be. Second, if you need anything you ask Friday and if she deems it necessary, you’ll get it, otherwise, I’m afraid you’ll have to get it with your own money. Third, you are all still on parole so no leaving the compound without permission from the shield agents that will be monitoring you. For now, that’s it. Let’s go, Pete”

“Tony, wait!” it was Natasha who shouted after the two of them, but neither of them stopped or otherwise indicated that they had even heard her.

\-----------------------------------------------

“So… that was something…” said Tony after finally putting down the screwdriver that he had been starring at for the last ten minutes. After letting the rogues in they had gone straight to the lab, which is where they still were, toying with various projects of theirs.

“They deserved it and you didn’t even say anything bad. Just explained the rules, which is exactly what you were supposed to do in the first place.”

“I guess. Still, they’re my teammates… I’m supposed to get on with them… And I haven’t even introduced you. You were probably dying to meet them” Mr. Stark finally looked at Peter, who looked right back.

“Actually, I’ve never been a big fan of them. My idol was always you – Tony Stark. Not some super-soldier with a shield. So I’m fine, don’t really wanna meet them…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah…” answered Peter and then “are you crying? I swear there are tears in your eyes!”

“I’m fine, Petey” answered Tony while wiping the tears of with the sleeve of his jacket, and then stood up and hugged Peter “I love you kid”

“Love you too”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Who do you think he is? His son?”

“He looks similar enough and young enough that I wouldn’t be surprised if that was true.”

“How did you not know about the guy’s son, Nat? Didn’t you do research on him for shield?”

“It was a long time ago. Maybe he didn’t know about him then, maybe he’s better at hiding stuff than we thought…” thought Natasha loudly, while lounging in an armchair in the avengers’ floor’ living room. It was Thursday and they hadn’t run into either Tony or the kid – Peter? – since Monday. She and Steve had asked Friday for permission to go to Tony’s private floor a few times, but they got denied…

They were all watching some TV show when they heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and then the sound of people walking closer and closer to where they were. When they started hearing voices drawing nearer they turned around to look at the doorway, and sure enough, Tony and the boy from before showed up and didn’t even stop to look or talk to them – they continued talking about some new movie that they had seen earlier that week? They went straight to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets, taking out boxes of cereal and various junk food.

“Ohhhh, I’m starving Mr. Stark! I need it now, gimme- “moaned the teen while making grabby hands for the lucky charms box that the other was holding.

“Nuh huh, you’ll get it when were back on our floor and eat it like a normal person” scolded Tony and lifted the box higher, as if that would prevent the teen from taking it.

“Uh, Tony. We wanted to talk to you.” Rang out from the living room, where no other than Steve Rogers had spoken.

“Why? Is something wrong? Because I told you that you’re supposed to tell Friday then.” Tony looked at the rogues with a frown on his face.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just, a lot has happened during the time we’ve been gone. And we’d like to catch up. Is that okay?”

“Uh, I suppose.” Tony answered and then looked at Peter “this is gonna take a while, maybe get that bag of chips over there to snack on while we have a talk… So, what do you want to know?” he asked while not looking at any of the rogues, but through the window.

“Uh, for starters, it would be nice to know who that kid over there is. Did you have a kid and never told us about him? Because for a man who claims that we have to be honest with each other that is a dick move. What, you wanted to keep him all to yourself?”

“Language, cap- “

“First of all, how dare you speak with him like that?! I’m not his biologically, not that it really matters. Because you don’t have to be blood related to be family. Second, you have no right to even ask him that. You didn’t tell him anything, so why should he trust you with anything??! You can’t just expect things to go your way all the time – it’s life, that doesn’t happen here. You have to make compromises, earn people’s trust, not just demand it out of them” Peter looked furious.

“I’m – I’m sorry, son. I didn’t want to upset you. I just want the things to go back to the way they were before... before our little disagreement about the accords.” Steve looked taken aback by Peter.

“Well you did. And while we’re at it, don’t call it a “little disagreement”. That’s not what that was. You went against the wishes of 117 countries and then got in a fight with your teammates and some of them got seriously hurt. So shut it.” Peter was fuming.

“Kid, I’m sure that you think you know everything about the situation, but the fact is, both sides were wrong and made mistakes. And now we’re here trying to piece everything back together, hopefully what comes out will resemble how things were before. I never meant to hurt anyone – not Rhodey, not your…uhm…dad… But they were for the accords and I couldn’t just let them force me to sign them – that would’ve been wrong… You’re just a kid, so stay out of it, ok? Let the grown ups talk it out” continued Steve.

“You know what? Ok boomer” said Peter with an air of finality and stormed out and into the elevator.

“How dare you speak to him like that?! You want the things how they were before? Newsflash, a lot has changed while you were gone, I changed while you were gone. So this is going to stay exactly as it is right now, got it? And if you ever, and I mean ever, speak with my son like that, you will not like the consequences.” Tony almost shouted that out, then went to the kitchen to collect all the food they had taken from the cupboards and slowly made his way out. Before the elevator doors closed, however, he shouted out “Natasha, you’re welcome to come to dinner if you want!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!  
Comments, kudos and so on are very appreciated :*  
You can find me on twitter @hadeously and tumblr @spooderson - feel free to message/tweet @ me whatever you want


End file.
